1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a compound and method for the treatment of hemorrhoidal tissue and, more specifically, to an improved composition and method for the treatment of hemorrhoidal and other types of inflamed tissue which may be utilized within the context of a disposable application kit.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of hemorrhoid treatment compounds have been been developed in the past to generally reduce the burning, itching, and edema associated with hemorrhoids. These compounds are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,436,673 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,514,384. Competition in the manufacturing industry for hemorrhoid compounds has continued to increase. In the recent past, manufacturers have heavily advertised, particularly through the television media, numerous over-the-counter hemorrhoid treatment compounds for direct purchase by consumers.
Still, consumers continually search for hemorrhoid treatment compounds that are not only safe but also effective and easy to use. Despite the large number of treatment compounds available, consumers still have a need to find a treatment compound that is particularly suited for them. A significant number of consumers receive allergic reactions from treatment compounds which may result, for example, from the specific anesthetic used. Another drawback to past hemorrhoid treatment compounds is that many have been in the form of ointments that are difficult to apply. Also, the industry has not given significant attention to the provision of an astringent type compound that creates a "clean" sensation.
A need still exists in the art to provide an improved hemorrhoid treatment compound that is effective, easy to use, and in the form of a dispensing kit that is disposable after a single use.